Choices and Children
by goodstoryfan
Summary: After Ally finds out she's pregnant with Austin's child, she runs away. Only Trish has been in contact with her and no one knows it. What happens after Austin sees her? Read on to find out. Sorry about sucky summary, first story.
1. Chapter 1

Ch. 1

Ally's POV Austin and I layed out on the roof of Sonic Boom watching the stars, wrapped in each others arms.

"It's beautiful out tonight isn't it?' Austin glanced over at me, " Not as beautiful as you. Happy birthday Ally.

I blushed and turned away. It was silent until Austin said the 3 words every girl waits to hear in their whole life,

" I love you" I turned around and stared at him gently. I whispered the words,

" I love you, too" He grabbed my face and kissed me. I kissed him back. Then things got mature( *writer's note*I'm not going to write what happened, but we know)

_A month later _

OMG, this can't be happening. I paced back and forth in my bathroom. I'm late, I'm late! I sound like the rabbit from Alice in Wonderland. I need to calm down. I'm probably not. I'll go to the doctor and see what's up. I went into my room, called my doctor, and set up an apointment for next week. My dad then walked in and I jumped up.

" Hey, why are you jittery."

" I don't know." From now on to my appoinntment, I'm going to be a closed book, so i don't blab out my maybe secret. He gave me a look,

" Dinner's ready. So come out when your hungry."

He walked out. I wasn't hungry and dad probably won't notice since he eats dinner in front of the tv. When I thought about food, it made me hurl. I washed my mouth out, then layed on my bed, curled up, and fell asleep.

* * *

"Ally, Ally, Ally!"

My eyes shot open to my dad in front of my face. I sat up and rubbed my eyes,

"What day is it? What time is it?"

" It's saturday and almost noon. You've been sleeping for a long time, so I decided to wake you up."

" Oh, ok."

" You missed your shift at Sonic Boom."

"Oh, Dad. I'm so sorry. I thought my alarm clock was set."

" It was, it was still going off before I woke you up." My eyes widened a little bit, so I looked the other way. All I said was,

"Huh."

"You don't look good, so how about you stay in bed."

"Okay." He left and I went back to sleep. I was still tired. I snuggled into my covers.

* * *

I woke up to footsteps and rustling around my bed. I kept my eyes closed. I heard people whispering. Then an air horn blared by my ear. I shot straight up and looked around. Austin, Trish and Dez were around my bed looking at me. Dez was holding the air horn. I snatched it out of his hand and threw it across the room,

" What was that for?!"

Austin aswered,

" We've been trying to wake you up for the past 10 minutes. It's almost 3:30. We called you and you didnt answer, so we called your dad and he said you didn't feel good. So, we decided to come cheer you up."

" By blowing an air horn in my ear?"

" Yeah." Dez smiled, "Thought of it myself."

I rolled my eyes at him,

"All I need to feel better is more sleep."

" Okay then."

They still didn't leave. " Um, can you guys leave?"

" Yeah." Trish answered. They still didn't leave.

" Now?"

"Oh! Ok, bye Als feel better."

Dez and Trish left the room, but Austin stayed behind. He came over and kissed my forehead,

" Feel better."

I wanted to tell him everything, but I gritted my teeth smiled and said thanks.

* * *

The doctor's office

" Ms. Dawson, from our tests, we have confirmed that you are pregnant."

It hit me like a ton of bricks. I gasped for air, I started to hyperventilate. The doctor rubbed my back. I calmed down a little bit. When she turned to grab me a tissue, I ran out of the office. The doctor called after me, but I didn't care. I went to the parking garage and got in my car. I started sobbing. What am I supposed to do? My phone buzzed. A text from Austin,

What you doing?

Me: Nothing, You?

Austin: Working on a song.

Me: Nice. I got to go.

Austin: Why have you been distant lately?

I gulped. I didn't want to tell him.

Me: Just haven't been feeling good.

Austin: Well, I hope you feel better.

Me: See you later. Love You.

Austin: Love you, too.

I shut off my phone and drove home. I knew what I had to do. I couldn't abort, it would kill me, and adoption, I knew Austin would never go for. I had to leave. Austin's career would be ruined and I couldn't do that to him. I packed up all of my clothes, some food for the road, toiletries, my blanket and pillow, and dug out my cash from under the bed, all from working at Sonic Boom and babysitting during the summers. I grabbed the pic of Trish, Austin, Dez, and me at Sonic Boom. I quickly wrote a note and set it on my bed. I put the stuff in my car and walked in my room to make sure I had everything I needed and called Trish. Trish: Hello?

Me: Trish it's Ally. I need to tell you something and it's not easy.

Trish: What is it?

Me: I'm pregnant and it's Austin's. I have to leave so it doesn't ruin his career.

Trish: WHAT? YOUR PREGNANT? AND WHAT DO YOU MEAN LEAVE, YOU CAN'T LEAVE!

Me: I have to. Can you help me? I need to go somewhere Austin won't think to look. T

rish: Well, I have a cousin in Chicago.

Me: Chicago? Perfect, can your cousin help me find a place?

Trish: Of course, I'll have him meet you at the Pizza place he work's at, Joe's Pizza

Me: Thanks. Please don't tell anyone anything, if your really my best friend. I'll miss you. You probably won't hear from me again. I love you. Bye Trish.

Trish: What? Als noo, you can't-

I hung up and wiped the tears from my eyes. I opened my pictures and took one last look at what I was leaving behind. I threw my phone down. I got in the car and drove. I needed to focus if I was going to drive 20 hours to Chicago.

Austin's POV

I was sitting in my room, playing on my guitar when Ally's dad called me.

Me: Hello?

Mr. Dawson: Do you know where Ally is? I came home and she was gone.

Me: No and what do you mean by gone?

Mr. Dawson: All of her clothes, her blanket and pillow, her car and some other stuff is gone.

Me: I'm coming over. Wait right there.

I put my guitar back and texted Trish and Dez to go to Ally's house. I drove over as fast as I could. I knocked on the door and I heard Mr. Dawson yell 'come in'. He was sitting on the couch with a blank look on his face. I ran up to Ally's room and saw a note on ally's bed. It read,

_I have to leave. I don't know where I'm going. Please don't go looking for me. I love you all._

_- Ally_

_P.S. Austin you can have my songbook. I wrote some songs you can sing. Don't stop singing. _

Tears started running down my face. I stood up when I stepped on something. Ally's phone. I opened it to see pictures of us and Trish and Dez at sonic boom. Where was ally?

Ally's POV

The trip was exaughsting, but I made it to Chicago. Trish's cousin helped me find an apartment in chicago. It was three bedrooms, one bath, had a kitchen, and living room. It was furnished and was only $800 a month. It was perfect. Her cousin helped me find a job the next day. I was going to be working at the same pizza parlor as him. I thanked him and thanked him. I also made him swear to secrecy as well. He was not to tell Trish where I lived or where I worked either. I changed my number, but wrote down my numbers in my phone just in case. I started going by Allyson, so no one would reconignze me. So far no one has. As month's went by I got bigger and bigger. It was wierd to see me that way. I was seven months pregnant the day Trish walked in while I was working. I hid behind the counter. I whispered to Mark, Trish's cousin,

" Did you tell her I worked here?"

" No, of course not. Her and her family were coming to visit me."

" Oh, well keep her away from me."

" Why?"

" I don't want her to see me this way."

" Well, looks like she is going to because she's coming over here."

I peered over the counter and saw Trish walking towards us. She saw me. I hid down again.

" Ally, get out here, I want to talk to you."

" I don't want you to see me. Go away."

" I don't care what you look like, your my best friend and I haven't talked to you in a long time. Please come out."

I slowly stood up. " I'm going on break, Mark."

He nodded. I slowly walked/wobbled around the counter. Trish gasped at my appearence. My stomach huge and my belly button showing through my shirt. I stood there for a second, not knowing what to say. Then, Trish stepped forward and wraped her arms around me. I hugged her back.

" I've missed you, Trish."

" I've missed you too, Als."

Trish and I sat at a table, "How are things?"

" Ally, everyone misses you and wishes you would come home. I haven't told anyone anything. "

" Thank you Trish."

" Austin got a new songwrtiter. I nodded, I saw the news. After he ran out of my songs I left him, he hired a new girl who has more.. mature songs in mind.

" Austin misses you. Really badly. After you left, for two weeks he wouldn't talk to anyone or try to eat."

I grimaced. I didn't want to hurt him, but this is the way it had to be.

" Trish, I'm not going back."

" I know." She sighed," So, how far along are you."

" Seven months."

" Am I going to have a neice or nephew?"

" I wanted it to be a surprise for me. So, I don't know."

" Meanie. You stink." She joked.

I laughed, for the first time in a long time.

" You know what stinks, I can't eat pickles, they make me throw up."

She gasped and started laughing. I looked at my watch. Time was up.

"Trish, I got to get back to work."

Her face saddened. "Oh, ok. Wait, I forgot to give you this. I brought it with me, just in case I saw you. "

She handed me a wad of cash. " Trish, I can't take this."

" Think of it as Baby shower money."

I hesitated then said, " Thank you."

I turned to go back and Trish stopped me, " Can I get a picture?"

"Sure." She has Mark take a picture of me and her with Trish's phone. I give her my new number and she sends me one. Trish is pointing to my stomach and I'm laughing. I tell her bye and I walk back to the kitchen and wave bye. Trish waves back and leaves.

About a month and a half later

I was in the living room watching tv when I heard a pop and my legs got wet. My water broke! I drove to the hospital as fast as I could. They admitted me and the contractions were painful. I wished someone was here with me, especially Austin. I sighed, Austin. I missed him so much, but I made my choices and had to stick by them. Today was New Years Eve. I remember the last one with Austin in NYC. Ugh, don't think about Austin. Try to watch some tv. I turned on the tv to see Austin performing at Time Square. Great, the last person I wanted to see. He was singing one of the songs I left him. After the song he said,

" I miss you, Als."

I was touched, Austin is so sw- I was cut off from my own thoughts, by the worst contraction yet. The doctor came in and told me I was far enough to push. Twenty three excurciatingly painful minutes later, I had a daughter. I decided to name her Aria Melody Moon. I don't know why I used Austin's last name, I guess I want Aria to have a part of him.

Three days later..

I get to take Aria home today! She is so beautiful. I can't believe how much I love her. I already have everything set up back at the apartment. I used trish's baby money to get a crib, a stroller, and anything else I needed.

" Welcome Home Aria." I whisper to my beautiful baby girl. Suddenly a thought popped into my head,

" I'm a mommy."

The thought makes me break out in a huge smile. I show Aria around the apartment. Her eyes flit everywhere. She's something, alright. After she eats and I burp her, I swaddle her and put her down for a nap. I watch her sleep for what seems like forever. She's so small and adorable. I don't want to let her out of my sight, but I need some sleep. I go into my room and flop on the bed. When I let my eyes close , I hear her screech. I run over to her crib and try to soothe her. I pick her up and sway her. Then, I tried feeding and that does the trick. She eats and I burp her then I swaddle her again and she goes back to sleep. I try the same and I get a couple hours before she screches and we start the process over again.


	2. Chapter 2

I want to thank F.A.Y.B.A.N for my first review! Also, I just picture their child a girl. I will probably make her have blonde hair and chocolate/amberish eyes though.

This chapter isn't as lengthy as the first, but I promise the next chapter will be better.

Ch. 2

Three weeks later

I'm exaughsted. Aria trys at all hours of the night. It's a good thing I'm on maturnity leave for four more weeks. While Aria takes a nap, I rest on the couch and sigh. I love Aria, I really do, but man can she cry. I think I need to take a shower. Wow, that's the first time I've thought about myself in a week. Mark came over a week ago, so I could rest a little. He told me something about Trish, but I was fazed out. I hear a loud pounding on the door and I race to it,

" The baby is sleeping!"

There stands Trish, mouth open, hand still raised. " What happened Ally! You like like a hurricane swept you in it."

" The baby doesn't sleep a lot."

" I'm sorry! I didn't know you had the baby yet?!"

" She came early, shhh!"

She whispers excitedly,

" I have a neice!"

I smile and let her in,

" Yes, her name is Aria Melody Moon. She was born almost a month ago."

Trish smiles and then takes a photo of me with my phone.

" What was that for?!"

" Something for Aria to look at when's shes older and myself. I just sent it to myself. You look so awful it's a little funny. And Als, you need a shower and a nap. Pronto."

" I can't. Who's going to watch Aria?" "

I'll watch her!"

" Fine, but be careful."

" I will be."

' When she wakes up get me. Ok?"

" Fine."

I look in the mirror when I get to the bathroom. My hair is sticking up everywhere and I have deep bags under my eyes. take an extra long shower. I feel grimey. I qickly change into sweats and a tank top. I flop on the bed and pass out.

* * *

When I wake up it's 6:00. I slept for eight hours! I jump up and run to Aria's room. She's not there. I start to panick when I hear Trish's voice,

" We're in the living room."

I rush out to see Trish holding Aria on the couch.

" Why didn't you wake me up! I slept for eight hours!"

" You make that sound like a bad thing."

" It is when you have a baby."

" Ally be honest how much sleep have you gotten in the past month besides today?"

" Uhh... well I usually get at most two hours per day, I think."

" Damn, Ally."

I shrug,

" Having a baby will do that to you."

I turn to Aria with a huge smile on my face,

" How's my beautiful, little daughter?" I put my finger by her hand and she latches on to it. I smile even wider. I turn back to Trish and her mouth is open. "What?"

" It's just, you have that motherly look on your face and I'm not used to it."

I chuckle a little. " Thanks. Did you feed Aria?"

" Yeah and burped."

" How long are you here for?"

" Well, I got into Chicago State University( I do not own)."

" Congrats!"

" Well, I was wondering if I could live here with you."

" What?!"

" I miss my best friend. Please?"

" Trish, you don't want to be living here with a baby that screams at any hour of the night."

" Yes, I do! Als, please?"

" What about managing... Austin?" It was hard to say his name.

" I can manage him from here, I might be gone sometimes for tours and stuff, but he will understand."

" If I let you live here, will you not say a word to Austin?"

" I cross my heart."

" Fine." My whole face lights up and so does Trish's.

" I do have a question though."

" Shoot."

" What about you're education?"

" I graduated high school online and I started some online college coarses."

" That's great!"

I smile,

" So, when do you want to move in?"


	3. Chapter 3

**I want to say thanks to my first favorite and follower user: lizlovesvampires **

**Also to my second follower: Jackandkimluver **

**Thanks, you guys!**

**Please R&R**

Ch.3

_A Month Later _

Trish moves in today. I'm so glad. It was a bit lonely living here by myself. Aria is now two months old. She is so beautiful. She loves it when I sing to her. If I hold her hands, she can take a couple steps. I love her so much, I'm afraid I'm going to burst.

" Als, can you help me with this box?"

"Sure, one second!" I gently place Aria back in her crib and go help Trish.

* * *

Trish and I lay on the floor eating frozen yogurt. We are so exhausted. Trish has so much stuff! I remember when we used to do this when we were younger. I sigh.

"What's wrong?"

" It's nothing, Trish. I was just thinking how things used to be."

" Yeah, how things used to be was less complicated."

" Yeah, but I love my life now. I have you and Aria. That's all that matters."

Trish smiles. Then, her phones starts to ring. She checks it and frowns,

" It's Dez."

" Go ahead and take it."

She answers, " Dez, what is it?"

She sighs, " Yeah, yeah. I will...give me a couple minutes. Bye."

She turns to me, " Ally, um can I use your computer?"

" Sure why?"

" Austin and Dez want to skype( I do not own) me."

I freeze up for a second,

" Uhhhhh."

" I promise I'll make it quick."

" It's fine, Trish."

" Okay."

I go and check on Aria. She stirs and I catch my breath. She goes back to sleep. Few. I still don't get much sleep. She has been sleeping a bit longer though. When I was reading a Baby's first year book it said that by month three they should sleep 6-7 hrs. Thank God. I peek out of the door to see Trish facing towards me. I know it's safe to go get some water. I tip toe to the kitchen and relax. I grab a bottle of milk and a bottle of water. When I shut the fridge, I hear crying. Crap! As I run to Aria's room, I hear Dez say,

"What's that?"

Double Crap. I look at Trish pleadingly before going into Aria's room. I pick her up and try to soothe her. Not working. I try to feed her, doesn't work. I check her diaper, fresh as a daisy. I start swaying her back and forth. I pop my head out and hear Trish say,

" My upstairs neighbor tv is so loud. HEY, knock it off!"

Aria cries a little louder. I mouth 'TRISH'. Trish looks at me apologetically. I rock Aria back and forth and she finally stops crying. I feed her, burp her, and she falls back to sleep. I crept out and shut the door quietly. Trish is saying goodbye to the screen and then she shuts it.

" That was close."

" I know."

" Did Austin and Dez buy it?"

" Yeah. I think they did."

I breath out in relief. I flop on the couch,

" Thanks Trish."

" No prob."

" So, what was the problem?"

" One of Austin's gigs cancelled on him."

" Oh." I almost had a panic attack because of that!

" Yeah, is Aria ok?"

"Yeah, she's fine.

A comfortable silence falls upon us.

" I'm going to bed."

" Yeah, me too."

"Nite."

"Nite."

I walk into the bedroom, curl up under my blankets and fall asleep.

* * *

I wake up to crying. I roll over and slowly get out of bed. I hear Trish call out,

" Don't worry I got this!"

I wait a minute and the crying stops. I smile. Trish really is a true friend. I immediately go back to sleep.

* * *

Today, I have to go back to work. I have to leave Aria at daycare. When I go to drop her off, I almost take her back, but I don't. When I get back to the car, a few tears slip down my face. I wipe them away and drive to work. Everyone is glad i'm back. They all want to know about the baby, so I show them pictures and they go 'Awwww'. I smile every time. Only Mark asks me,

" Do you miss her?"

" Yeah, I know she's close by, but I can't stand not to be around her all the time. I mean, what if she gets sick or hurt and I'm not there."

Mark smiles and hugs me,

" Every mother goes through separation anxiety. And you know that is a great daycare."

" Yeah, I know."

* * *

_Four months later _

I have today off, so I hang out with Aria. She is getting so big! She talks now, but it's gibberish. It's so cute. She crawls now, so I've had to baby proof the apartment, much to Trish's dismay. She can't open anything, which I find hilarious. Trish is working part time at this Fashion place and she loves it. I haven't given up on music entirely. I play the piano at Joe's and I usually get extra tips, which help. I got Ari a mini plastic piano and she loves playing on it. Even though it sounds like a cat dying, I'm so proud she loves music. I leave Ari on a blanket in the middle of living room to get some water. When I come back Ari is standing up! I gasp and grab my phone and start recording. Ari takes a step forward, my mouth breaks into a smile.

" Ari! Come to mommy!"

She takes a few uneasy steps forward towards me. I reach my arm out and she walks straight into my arms. I'm so proud of her. I pick her up and kiss her all around her face. She starts giggling. I smile wider. I realize the camera is still on and turn it off.

* * *

_Two months later _

" Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday, dear Ari! Happy Birthday to you!"

Ari grabs the cake and smushes it in her face. I laugh and take pictures, then I go wipe her face off. It's new years eve, Aria's birthday. I can't believe she's one today! Trish and Mark are here and they brought a butload of presents.

" Guys, she's one. I don't think she needs this many presents."

" Of course she does! She's the cutest baby ever."

" God, she is going to be so spoiled."

I tickle her tummy and she giggles. Aria has Austin's hair, same color and its kind of wavy like his. She has the brownest eyes you've ever seen. They kind of look like chocolate brown. She mostly has my facial features. She still hasn't said her first word yet. Just gibberish. Aria has a blast ripping the wrapping paper. Honestly, she was more excited about that than the presents. At 8:00, I clean up and get ready to leave. Trish has convinced me to go to a New years eye party with her. Mark volunteered to watch her. I kiss Ari's head and turn to leave when I hear,

"Mama." I turn around in shock. Aria is sitting there staring at me.

" What?"

" Mama."

" Ari!" I pick Aria up and kiss her all over her face. She said her first word! AND Its Mama! Me!

" I'm so proud of you!"

" Aww, it looks like she's a mama girl." Trish and Mark smile at me and Ari. I'm so happy.

" Mark, why don't you go to the party with Trish? Go have some fun."

"But-"

Trish slugs his arm. He rubs it and shuts up. Soon, Trish and Mark leave, but not before kissing my wonderful and beautiful Ari. I smile at just stare at Ari, she stares back.

" You called me Mama."

Ari giggles and waves her arms all around.


	4. Chapter 4

**So, it turns out I messed up on the timeline. I'm sorry. Also, I'm sorry it took so long to update. I hope you like it. R&R**

**A/N- I don't own Austin and Ally or United Center**

Ch. 4

_Three Years Later_

" Momma!"

I open my eyes to see Aria jumping on my bed.

" What is it sweetie?"

" I want pancakes!"

I laugh,

" Sure!"

She reminds me so much of him. She loves pancakes and music. She loves listening to his music and she loves to dance. She's reminds me of me too, though. She likes to play the piano and she's a little shy at times.

I don't like to think about him. It makes me sad , but the past is in the past. Nothing I can do to change it.

Aria drags me out of bed and into the kitchen. I start making the pancakes while she helps me excitedly. When the pancakes are ready, I put three on a plate and cover it with syurp. As soon as I set them in front of Aria, she dug right in, smiling profusely.

" So.. what do you want to do today?" I had today off.

" We could go to the pizza place, or we could stay here and watch and movie or we could dance and sing to music OR we could-"

" Calm down, missy." I tease.

I'm replied with Aria sticking out her tounge at me. I stick my tounge at her, too.

" Ok, so what do you want to do the most?"

" Hmmm, wait I got it!"

* * *

After Aria and I go get bread from the store, we head to the park. When we get there, we get ice cream. I get Fruity-Mint Swirl and Aria gets Chocolate chip cookie dough. After we finish our ice cream, we go and feed the ducks. Soon, Aria sees the swings and tugs on my shirt,

" Momma! Can we go on the swings?"

" Sure, sweetie."

I run with her to the swings. She jumps on and I push her. Aria squels in glee.

" Higher, Momma!"

I laugh. I feel like there's nothing in the world that can bring me down. Until, I notice a yellow flyer on a pole near me.

_Austin Moon Live at United Center! Concerts on the 18th, 19th and 20th._

Oh, Shit!

Why don't I know about this?! Why didn't Trish tell me!? He can't know about Aria or me!

Relax, Ally. There are 2.715 million people in Chicago, what are the odds that he would find me? Besides, it's not like he can go strolling around Chicago without getting reconigized. See, nothing to worry about or so I thought.

* * *

" Why didn't you tell me?!"

" I didn't want you to worry!"

" And finding out like this makes me not worry! Trish, he's coming in two days... I'm scared."

Suddenly, I feel myself in Trish's embrace,

" I know, I'm sorry. He won't find out, I promise."

I hear a small voice for the doorway,

" Momma? What's wrong?"

I wipe my tears away and set Aria on my lap.

" Nothing's wrong, sweetie. Go back to your nap."

" Okay, Momma."

She runs back to her room.

" Trish, what if Dez or he wants to come see you here, at the apartment."

" I'll make up some excuse." Trish waves my doubts away.

" Thanks, Trish."

* * *

I walk into work today to see Mark looking nervous and anxious.

" What's wrong, Mark?"

He stares at me nervously,

" Austin moon is going to be here for CD signings, tomorrow."

My eyes widen,

" Is there anyway I cannot be here?!"

" I already checked, Ashley and Merissa have the flu and can't come into work tomorrow. You have to be here."

Why does the world hate me?!

I start to freak out,

" Ohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygod!"

Mark rubbs circles into my back,

" Allysa(what he calls me in public so I'm not recongized.) It's going to be okay. Maybe he won't recongnize you, I mean you look a lot different than last time he saw you."

It's true. I'm taller, my hips a bit wider. My hair is still dark brown but I have a red streaks in it, not something the old ally would have done.(A/N: Here's what i'm trying to describe for her hair, ( type in www. pin terest . com ( no spaces!) it won't let me put it in before the rest of the url) pin/473089135826304082/) I look different and feel different. I feel...like a mom. I probably look like it too, despite my hair.

" Thanks, Mark."

I smile at him. He smiles back.

* * *

I'm laying in bed tring to mentally perpare myself for tomorrow when I remember Aria's daycare is closed tomorrow and Trish works tomorrow... Well, shit. I'm screwed.

**So... It's kind of short. But the next chapter will have drama, will be longer, and will be up sooner! **


	5. Chapter 5

" " = regular talking

' ' = On the phone

A/N I do not own Lincoln Park

Ch. 5

I hear the door close with a 'I'm home!' accompying it. I storm out to see Trish.

" Hey, Als."

" Did you know that Austin Moon( I internally flinch at his name, but keep going) is having a CD signing at Joe's Pizzeria tomorrow?"

" What?! No! He's supposed to be doing at CD signing at Melody Music tomorrow! Let me check something really quick." Trish pulls out her phone and starts dialing.

' Hello? Angela?'

' Yes, hi. I was just double checking that we still have the CD signing for Austin Moon tomorrow at Melody Music.'

'WHAT?!'

'NO! I did not authorize that!'

'Well, I didn't, who did?!'

Yesterday

Dez's POV

I was walking through Lincoln Park. We got here a bit early. Austin and I thought we could catch up with Trish. Maybe visit her at her apartment. It's been forever since we've seen each other face to face. I can see why Trish moved here, it's beautiful.

A little girl walks by with a lady, they both have ice cream. Fruity Mint Swirl and Chocolate Chip-Cookie Dough. The lady is smiling fondly at her. The smile... it seems familiar. I've seen it before, but it didn't have a mothers touch to it.

I stare at the lady trying to cipher where I've seen her before. She has brown eyes, brown hair, but it has red streaks in it. She's pretty short.

Suddenly, she laughs at the girl who has ice cream on here face. The laugh, the smile, the eyes, the shortness! Could this lady be Ally?

She wipes her face clean and they throw away their ice cream. She turns to the little girl,

" You ready to feed the ducks?"

There is no doubt in my mind. This girl is Ally. Who is the little girl though?

The little girl nods energetically and grabs Ally's hand, then drags her over to the lake area.

Ally laughs again, then pulls out some bread from her purse. They feed the ducks. Soon, I see the little girl turn her head towards the playground.

"Momma! Can we go on the swings?"

Momma! I'm shocked right to the core. Ally's a MOM! Is this why she left? The little girl look around 4, which is how around how long she's been gone. Who's the dad though?

I stare at the little girl. She looks just like Ally, except for the hair... the hair. Her hair is a pale blonde, just like Austin's. Is this little girl Austin's? She has his hair, his ice cream prefrence, and is super energetic. I bet she loves pancakes and performing.

I see Ally pushing her on the swings looking happy as can be until she sees a flyer. It's a Austin Moon flyer about his upcoming performace. Her face pales dramtically and there is fear in her eyes.

She stops the swing, which the little girl says 'Hey!' to.

" Aria, were going home okay?"

She looks a little sad but agrees. I decide to follow them. I hear a conversation going on between the two.

" When we get home your going to take a nap while I talk to Aunt Trish. Okay?"

"Okay, momma."

She smiles and ruffles her hair.

Does Trish live with Ally? I think back to three-ish years ago. We were skyping Trish and there was crying in the background. Trish pasted it off as her neighbors TV, but she seemed anxious. That must of been Aria! She's known for four almost five years! Why didn't she tell us? Man! I'm learning a LOT of new info today!

" Momma, do you have to work tommorow?"

Ally smiles sadly,

" Yeah, sweetie. I also have to work the day after, I'm sorry. "

" It's okay. I wish I could spend all day with you, everyday."

" I do too. I wish that was a job. I would love to get paid by hanging out with you."

Aria giggles. Ally smiles more happily,

" Here I'll make a deal with you. Next time I sing at Joe's you can come watch, then we can have some pizza. Deal?"

"Deal."

They shake hands and giggle. Then, they get lost in a crowd of people.

Wow. I can't believe what I just found out. Ally's a mom, living in Chicago with Trish (who didn't tell us anything!), and Austin might be the dad.

I think more about the conversation. Where is the place Ally works at? She something about Joe's and pizza. Then it clicks. Joe's Pizza! The place Trish's cousin works at! Trish must of helped her when she ran away. Probably told her her cousin lived in Chicago and could help her. It makes sense.

A very evil plan formed in my head. One where austin and Ally reunite. Austin has been devastated since Ally left. For two weeks he wouldn't talk to anyone or eat. We had to force him. Then on the aniversary she left and on her birthdays, he shuts himself up and sulks all day. Sometimes he'll be like his old self. Happy, energetic, and a prankster, but though days are rare. Mostly he's distant. He puts on a show for everyone, but I can see through it.

I go to a phone booth and call our on-road secretary, Angela. She has caller ID so I can't call her on my phone.

' Hello? Angela speaking.'

' Hey Angela. It's Trish.' I try to put on my best impression of her.

' Are you okay? You sound weird.'

Crap. I quickly make up an excuse.

' I'm a little sick. Should be better soon.'

'Oh, okay' Thank god she bought it. ' What can I do for you?'

' I need you to cancel the CD signing at Melody Music and put it at Joe's Pizza.'

'If you don't mind me asking, why?'

' I do mind you asking and if you don't do it I'll make sure your FIRED! Understand!'

' Yes, mam.' Her voice shakes. YES! I fooled her.

'Good' With that I hang up. My plan is already on it's way.

Ally's POV

Sleep. That' s one thing I didn't get last night. I was worrying about today. I really don't want Austin finding out. Today is going to be a long day.I get ready and then go into Aria's room. I shake her gently,

" Aria. Get up, sweetie."

"No. I tired." Her face is in her pillow so its muffled.

" I know, but you have to get up." She makes no move to get up. " If you get up, I'll let you wake up Aunt Trish, anyway you want."

Her eyes burst open,

" Anyway?"

" Anyway."

She jumps up and whispers in my ear what she wants to do.

" Your so evil."

She smiles cheekily at me,

" I know."

* * *

I plug in the karaoke machine in for Aria. I give her a thumbs up. We put in ear plugs. Aria turns it up all the way, then she puts the microphone next to the speaker to cause feedback. Trish shoots up , covering her ears. Then, we attack her with pillows, laughing the entire time. We pull out our ear plugs. Aria smiles at Trish,

" Good Morning, Aunt Trish"

" What was that for?!"

I shrug,

" I told Aria if she got up, she could wake you up anyway she wanted."

Trish glares at Aria,

" You evil little thing."

" I know."

Trish pounces on Aria and starts tickling her.

" Aunt-giggle- Trish- giggle- stop-giggle"

" Not until you promise not to do that ever again."

" I-giggle-promise."

" Good."

Aria gasps for air then glares at Trish,

" How did you find out about my secret weakness?"

" It wasn't that secret." Trish says with a smirk.

I laugh,

" Who wants breakfast?"

* * *

I'm driving to Joe's. Trish took her own car since she has to leave for work after Austin gets there. I'm still nervous, but Trish's Wake up Call calmed me down abit. We pull in, Austin's not here yet, phew. I unbuckle Aria and we walk in together. I get her situated in a booth in the corner. She has crayons, a coloringbook, headphones, she has my phone to watch a movie on, cookies, juice, and anything else to occupy a four year old. I clock in and go clean of the counter while everyone else sets up for Austin's arrival. People are already swarming outside. I turn to Trish,

" When is he supposed to get here?"

" He should have been here five minutes ago."

" Okay."

" Allysa, relax. Everything will be fine. I'm just sorry I couldn't change it back to Melody Music."

" It's not your fault it accidental got switched here."

"I still feel bad."

" It's fine, Trish. I-" I cut myself off because Austin walked in with Dez. I bow my head and scurry to the back. I pray he didn't see me, I don't think he did. Ipeak, to see him sitting down already signing CD's. Trish is talking to Dez.

Dez's POV

We get there a little late. I notice Ally is talking to Trish, but when she sees us she scurries to the back. Austin doesn't see her though. He goes straight to the table and gets started.

I walk over to Trish,

" Hey, Trish. Long time no see."

" You saw me three days ago, doofus."

" Yeah, over skype, but not face to face. I only see you on the computer. Oh, that reminds me, Austin and I want to come to your apartment later to catch up."

She looks nervous,

" M-My apartment? Can we go over to where your staying?"

I knew it she lives with Ally.

" Why not yours?" I play fake innocence." We've never been there."

" Oh, umm. It's a mess. I don't want you to see it as a pigsty."

Liar.

" Oh, well anyways how have you been? Anything new?"

" Uh, no. Nothing new. Same old, same old."

" Really? Well, it doesn't have to be new, it can be something that's almost five years old."

She looks really scared now,

"Nope, nothing."

" Really? Cause I thought you might tell me that your living with Ally who has a daughter."

Trish's face is shocked and her mouth drops open. She quickly composes it.

" W-Why would you think that?"

" Oh, I don't know. Maybe it's because I saw her at the park with a little girl who called her mommy."

" Shit."

" Why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you tell Austin?"

" Because she didn't want me too and if I did, she might of ran away again and no one would of heard from her, not even me."

I sigh,

" Ok, I get it, but don't you think Austin deserves to know?"

"Yeah. Wait, did you set this up?"

" Yes, I think it was amazing if I say so myself."

She slaps the back of my head.

"Ow!"

" You idiot! Aria's here!"

" What do you mean she's here?"

" She's here because Ally is working, I have to leave in a couple minutes, and Aria's daycare is closed."

" Why is it bad she's here?"

" What if Austin rejects her in front of Aria? Aria knows who her dad is!"

" Crap...well, it looks like we have to try to put it off for a bit."

" You got that right. Wait right here I'll get Ally."

Trish goes get Ally and drags her over here.

" So, Ally Dez knows everything."

" What?" She hisses. " Did you tell him?"

" No, he heard Aria call you mommy at the park and put two and two together."

I pipe up,

" Is she Austin's?"

Ally sighs,

"Yes."

" I thought so. I mean she has his hair and I saw her eating Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough ice cream, which is Austin's fav."

" Yeah, she is so much like him...Did you tell Austin?"

" No. "

" Good, don't."

" But-"

" No, I might tell him, but not here. If he rejects Aria, I don't want it to be in public and in front of her."

" Ok, well can I meet her?"

Ally looks like that's the last thing I would ever say,

" What?"

" Can I meet her?"

"Sure."

We walk over to where Aria is sitting.

Ally's POV

Trish and Dez walk over with me to Aria, who is coloring with a orange crayon. So much like Austin.

" Hey sweetie?"

"Yeah Momma?"

" There's someone I want you to meet. This is your Uncle Dez." I point to him.

" Hi Uncle Dez!"

" Hi Aria." He ruffles her hair.

" Dez, can you keep an eye on her for me? I have to go back to work and Trish has to leave."

" No, problem."

" Thanks."

Dez's POV

" So, what's your favorite color?" Little awkward

" Orange. Yours?"

" Red( No clue if this is true). Animal?"

" Dolphin. You?"

" Definintley not kangaroos."

She looks at me weirdly but doesn't ask why.

" Favorite Food?"

"Pancakes." Wow

" What do you like to do for fun?"

" Sing, dance, play piano, feed ducks, color, play, and terrorise Aunt Trish."

I laugh,

" You like to annoy Trish too?"

She smiles,

" Of course. This morning to wake her up, I put a microphone to a speaker turned on high to make feedback and attacked her with pillows."

Wow.

" You... are...AMAZING! What did she do?"

" She tickled me, but that's it because I'm adorable."

She smiles adorably.

" You're so evil."

" I know."

" We have to team up for pranks."

" It would be my pleasure."

We both smile.

" So, your four right?"

" Yep."

" So when were you born?"

" On my birthday."

I want to burst out laughing.

" Well, whenis your birthday?"

" December 31st. At 11:58."

" Nice."

After that we color and watch a movie together. I have to say, this kid is awesome. She is a perfect mixture of Austin and Ally. She is just like Austin because she loves orange, pancakes, dolphins, singing, dancing, and pranks. Also, she has his hair and is outgoing. She is just like Ally because she is mostly obdient, smart, loves to play piano, singing and has Ally's eyes.

When it's time for lunch, Ally brings out pizza for the both of us. So far, Austin hasn't noticed my absence. I have to admit, I don't care because I love this kid. I feel so happy when she calls me Uncle Dez. Ally whispers to me,

" I see she has you wrapped aroung her little finger. She has that affect on people."

I nod.

Ally's POV

It's almost closing time. Thank God. I want to be far away from Austin. The only problem now is trying to get out without him seeing us. I am glad that Aria likes Dez and vice versa. It was so cute watching them interact.

I turn to Mark,

" Do you think I could leave now?"

" Yeah shouldn't be a problem."

I breath out a sigh of relief,

" Thanks."

I grab Aria, thank Dez and invite him over tommorrow. I start to walk out the door when Marks says,

" Bye Als."

I freeze and our eyes lock together at his mistake.

" Ally?"

I turn and flee the scene.


End file.
